Three Simple Words
by Ginger Guardian Angel
Summary: Who knew three simple words could do so much? Definitively not Honda. HondaxRyuuji Romance, angst, and slight humor.


**Hello! 'Waves' Yessy, it is I, Ginger Guardian Angel. Actually writing something before getting on with Pure of Heart. 'Hears gasps from audience' No, I haven't stopped working on it, I just had this idea for a possible Yugioh one-shot. Please forgive me if I get some stuff wrong, I'm new at this category. **

**Any who,...**

**I myself am a fan of yaoi, so, my first victims are,...**

**Honda and Ryuuji!**

'**Laughs hysterically' (Honestly, I don't see what's so funny, but hey, I'm psychotic that way. 'Shrugs')**

**Any who,...(Again,..)**

**Getting on with this demented thingy,...'Coughs' Disclaimer 'Coughs'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, well, let's just say that some people would already be paired off. 'Coughs' **

**Moving on,...**

**Summary: Who knew three simple words could lead to so much? Definitively not Honda,...**

**HondaxRyuuji**

**Dedicated to all you people reading this! **

"Do you ever think of anyone, no _anything_, besides yourself!"

"This coming from the guy who wastes his time making sure that his hair stays in a ridiculous point!"

"Jerk!"

"Ass!"

Yugi and Yami's heads went back and forth between their feuding friends, although for different reasons. Yugi was cringing, wishing them to stop, while Yami was waiting -with great amusement,- for them to jump each other.

And not in the sexual sense.

"_Yamiiiiii,_" Yugi whined, pulling on his dark's shirt, eyes never leaving his enraged friends fighting forms. "Stop them!"

Yami looked down, -the amusement never leaving his face,- at his whining hikari.

"And how, may I ask, do you propose I do that," He asked, raising an eyebrow, adding a playful look to his smirk.

Yugi pouted as he looked up pleadingly at his yami. "I don't know! You used to be a pharaoh! You think of something!" Yugi's attention was now split between pleading with his yami, and making sure that Honda and Ruuji hadn't killed each other. Yami followed Yugi's glance and smirked to see the two dark haired teenagers still at it.

Deciding to mess with Yugi for a bit, Yami looked back down at him and asked seriously, "How long do you think it's going to take before they start trying to pull each other's hair out?"

The incredulous look his hikari gave him was priceless.

"What! Yami! This is not a joking matter!" Yugi's face was turning a pretty shade of purple, which Yami thought brought out his amethyst eyes even more. Yami continued with his teasing.

"I know. I think it will become _very _serious. I mean, come on, look at their hair," with this statement, Yami carelessly waved in the direction of the fighting duo. Their heads, to be exact. "Ryuuji can stab his hand on Honda's hair, while Honda can lose his hands in Ryuuji's mass of hair!" Yami ended dramatically, while Yugi just stared at him.

Finally noticing his hikari's silence, Yami sighed and gave in.

"Fine," Yami grumbled, "Ruin my fun."

"Yah," Yugi squealed and hugged his yami's waist. "Thank you Yami!"

Yami smiled and started running his hand through Yugi's hair, despite himself. His hikari was to cute to resist. While still petting Yugi's head, Yami shouted at Ryuuji and Honda, "HEY! WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT! YOUR SCARING YUGI!" And although people in The United States had to stop what they were doing in order to cover their ears, the fighting teens just raised their voices in order to be heard over Yami's booming voice.

Yami stared at them as they continued fighting, then, sighing, hollered to someone behind him. "Tomb Robber! Care to give me a hand over here?" When nobody responded, Yugi snuck a peak around Yami's waist to look at Bakura, and started to giggle.

"Um, Yami? I don't think Bakura's gonna be able to help you at the moment."

Yami raised an eyebrow at him laughing hikari, then turned around himself. Instead of being surprised to see the Millennium Ring spirt with his tongue down his own hikari's throat, he just sighed. Yugi was right. He wasn't getting any help from Bakura at the moment. Even a crowbar wasn't enough to get them apart when they got at it. He should know. They wasted fifteen crowbars in total trying to separate them before they gave up. And before Grandpa locked all the crowbars away too.

"_For a small guy, Ryou had a pretty tight grip."_ Yami thought grimly, rubbing his arm absently, remembering the last time he had tried to separate them by force. Let's just say, even Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Ryuuji, Honda, Anzu, Jou and even Kaiba couldn't get them apart. Not even with shadow magic.

Turning away from the two horny white haired teens, Yami turned his attention back to the heated argument between the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator and the teenage biker.

Apparently, the fight had reached it's climax.

"You know, I don't even know why I even bother trying to talk to you! I have better conversations with myself!"

"Oh, so now you talk to yourself?" Ryuuji smirked at the other teen's slip up. A vein started throbbing on Honda's forehead at the other teen's superior attitude.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a genius, remember? Or are you as stupid as your hair?"

That was it. That last comment made something in Honda snap. Before he could stop himself, he hissed at Ryuuji, "I hate you."

Ryuuji's emerald eyes widened as he processed those words. Honda hated him. He had made his crush hate him. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. Oblivious to everyone's eyes on him and the fact that even Bakura and Ryou had torn themselves apart long enough to stare, Ryuuji just looked back up at Honda, then quickly looked away.

"Y-Yeah," He managed to stammer out, as he choked back a sob. "Well, I don't hate you." And before anyone could do anything about it, Ryuuji had run out the door of the game shop.

* * *

Ryuuji continued running, the tears now running freely down his cheeks as his mind kept playing Honda's words over and over again. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._ His mind wouldn't stop torturing him. A small sob escaped his throat as he got to the corner. Although he was dying inside, he still had enough sense to wait for the light to change. And when it did, he wiped his tears off with the back of his hand, he started crossing the street, unaware of the swerving truck coming straight at him.

* * *

Back at the game shop, everyone was processing what had just happened. After a few minutes of everyone staring at the door, they turned their stares onto Honda. 

Needless to say, he wasn't even aware of it. He was still staring absently at the door, mentally beating himself up for telling Ryuuji he hated him. _"Holy fuck, I did not just say that to my crush! . . Oh my God, I think he was crying_,. . _. What the hell possessed me to say that! Why the heck am I still standing here! I need to go tell him I didn't mean it!"_

But just as he was about to walk towards the door, they heard the squeal of tires, car brakes, car horns, and a woman screaming.

And what she was screaming made everyone's blood run cold.

"Help! Oh my God, somebody call an ambulance! A boy was hit! Oh my God!"

One thought hit everyone at the same time.

_Ryuuji._

Before Yugi had even made it to the phone, Honda was already out the door, ignoring everyone's screams, -and Bakura's threats,- to come back.

He kept on running, with only one thought on mind.

Ryuuji.

**Ok. Apparently, not a one-shot. Unless you people didn't like it, then I'll just stop it here. I really want to hear what you people think about my first attempt at a Yugioh fanfiction. Flames accepted, I want to hear exactly what you guys think. **

**Until next time! - Ginger Guardian Angel 0:-)**


End file.
